Attract
by Choco-Mousse
Summary: The day is hot. Well, at least there's a Froslass to provide cold, a Gallade to speak with, a Rosleia lazing around, and a double battle with an Ace. What happens when two of the three fall in love, and..wait, do they get to confess? Gallade x Froslass, slight Kyouhei x OC. R&R! :)


_**Hello, everyone!~**_

_**This is practically my first Pokemon fanfic, and I'm doing my favourite Pokemon x Pokemon pairing, Gallade x Froslass..**_

_**P.s, I'm using the Japanese names…except for the pokemon..**_

_**So be gentle with me, minna!~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

The sun was beating down on 4 figures, 3 Pokemon and a Trainer. The trainer was named Shiro. She had elbow length brown hair which is just casually placed in front. She had a yellow t-shirt , jeans, a jacket tied on her waist, a backpack, and regular lace shoes. She was on a journey for 2 months already with 3 of her Pokemon, a Roselia, which rested on her shoulder, a Froslass, which kept her cool, and a Gallade, which talked with her constantly. In short, the 4 were inseparable.

Well, little did they know, that 2 of the 4 felt something for each other neither knew about.

'_Lady Shiro, are you cooling down enough?' _Gallade spoke to his trainer through telepathy.

"For the millionth time, Gallade, just call me Shiro! Calling me Lady is just well.. awkward," she scratched the back of her head, whilst Gallade just smiled.

'_If that is really what you would like, Milad—I mean, Shiro, then I would be happy to oblige,'_

"You're speaking to formally, Gallade," Shiro chuckled. The Snow Land Pokemon also giggled, whilst the Rose Pokemon on the trainer's back kept sighing.

"Don't worry, guys! The next town is just up ahead!" Shiro assured, while enjoying the cool breeze her Froslass provided.

[Ughh..Well, where is it?!] Roselia said in her Poke speak, which Gallade and Froslass could only understand.

"I know you're complaining, Roselia.. It's a little bit further.. I think it was called.."

'_Undella Town,' _Gallade continued.

"Yes! That! And, we'll win our 8th Gym badge!" Shiro fist bumped the air, and the 3 pokemon let out a small chuckle.

.

.

* * *

Not long after, another trainer spotted them, and asked if they could have a double battle, in which Shiro excitedly agreed to. The trainer, which was an Ace Trainer, sent out a Gyarados and a Dewott. Since Roselia was too tired, Shiro used Gallade and Froslass.

"Okay! Froslass start up with an Attract to her Dewott! Gallade, Psycho Cut on Gyarados!"

Both Pokemon did as they were told, and the Dewott, fell head over heels in love with Froslass, whilst the Gyarados suffered a decent amount of damage.

"Dewott! Try to snap out of it!" the Ace Trainer said, but the Dewott was still infatuated.

Something about Froslass using an Attract triggered Gallade to be a tad bit jealous, as he blushed a little, he swept the idea off for later, after the battle. His heart told him to confess, but his brain kept on thinking of the consequences. Irritated by these thoughts, he shook his head and concentrated once more on the battlefield. As he snapped out, a strong Hydro Pump from the Gyarados knocked him back.

"Gallade! Are you okay?" Shiro asked. Gallade nodded his head in response, and Froslass looked at him worriedly.

"Okay then, Froslass, Shadow Ball on Dewott, and Gallade, use Thunderbolt on Gyarados!"

Both nodded and proceeded with the attack. The Dewott, being infatuated, received a direct hit, nearly knocking him out, but remained his balance, still infatuated. Gallade also scored a hit on the water/flying type, also almost knocking it out, but the Gyarados remained his composition and stood wearily.

"Gyarados! Water Veil! Dewott, try to use Razor Shell!"

Gyarados did what he was told, and used Water Veil to regenerate. On the other hand, the Dewott absentmindedly hit Razor Shell all over the place, missing Froslass by a mile.

"Gallade! Use Thunderbolt on Dewott! Froslass, Ice Beam on Gyarados!"

Both did what they were told once more, and with a direct Thunderbolt, Dewott fainted. Froslass managed to also hit Gyarados, knocking out the dual type. In short, they won.

"Aw, you win. But it was only fair, though! Both of your Pokemon did really well!" the Ace Trainer complimented, while Shiro just scratched the back of his head, and received the prize money.

"Okay then, good-bye, and I do hope to see you again sometime!" the Ace waved off.

Shiro then hugged her two Pokemon, while giggling.

"You two were great!" she kept snuggling, making the Blade Pokemon's cheek rub on the Snow Land's.

Both blushed tremendously, looking away from each other. Shiro, on the other hand, seemed to have noticed their reactions, and smirked.

"I think someone's not telling me something~" Shiro teased the two, making them both blush 10 times more.

'_S-Shiro, t-that..'_

"Oh, shut it Gallade!" she giggled. "I know when two are in love when I see it!"

Roselia, who was watching the entire scene, laughed a little with her trainer.

"See, Roselia can tell to!" Shiro giggled. Roselia nodded, making the two blush perfidiously.

[H -Hey! It's not funny!] Froslass said in her Poke speak.

[But it is!] Roselia teased, making the ice/ghost blush in embarrassment.

Shiro chuckled again. "If you don't like her, who DO you like then?" she smirked.

Froslass froze at the question. Who did Gallade like? She was almost sure that it wasn't her, as she read from one of the 1,000,000 books she read that Gallade and Gardevoir was a common pairing. Maybe he was in love with one? Well, they did meet a Gardevoir at the previous city.. Well, it is possible.. Or so she thought.

On the other end, Gallade also froze. Well, he DOES love Froslass, but what if the Snow Land Pokemon rejected her? He once recalled that Froslass was a common pairing for Glalie. But he shhok his head and answered the question head-on, even if it meant Froslass hating him.

'_Would you really like to know?' _the Blade Pokemon asked. Everyone nodded their heads vigorously.

'_I..I love…'_ he looked at the Snow Land Pokemon one more time, who was blushing. Considering he was blushing too, he blurted out, _'Froslass!'_

All of them widened their eyes. Truth is, Shiro was only kidding Gallade around. But when he answered it, well, it was.. unexpected.

Froslass blushed a million times harder than before, still staring at Gallade.

'_I..I know you'll hate me for this..I—' _but he was silenced by a quick kiss on the cheek from Froslass.

[I-I love you too..you know..] she giggled. Gallade almost collapsed on the spot, but thankfully, Froslass kissed him again, but this time, on the lips.

The two audiences were hugging each other, complimenting on how sweet the two were, while crying.

.

.

* * *

Once they arrived in Undella Town, of course with Gallade's hand on his new lover, they spotted a familiar person.. With a visor.. and messy hair..

"Kyouhei!" Shiro exclaimed, startling the boy, who was with his Emboar.

"Shiro!" before she could protest, Kyouhei's lips were on her. She jerked off, blushing.

"Not in front of my Pokemon!" she cried.

Her Pokemon's jaws dropped.

* * *

_**Well, that's it, I suppose. I take requests, though. PM or Review.. Well, I've gotta go..**_

_**Till' next time!**_

_**Mata ne!**_


End file.
